Espelho
by Saggin' Jowls
Summary: A amarga vida de Sakura acaba por levá la a uma reflexão em que ela acaba descobrindo mais do que queria.[SakuxNaru]


**Naruto não me pertence. Ainda bem!**

* * *

**Espelho**

Sakura nunca quis muito em sua vida. Como qualquer adolescente apaixonada, descobriu seu grande "amor" quando ainda era pequena. Talvez o que tenha chamado sua atenção em Uchiha Sasuke seria sua popularidade e beleza, ou talvez apenas o fato de Ino também nutrir seu pequeno "amor" por ele.

Afinal, Ino era sua grande "amiga". Fora ela que estivera ao lado de Sakura quando ninguém mais esteve. E como uma amizade de crianças qualquer, Sakura encantou-se com Ino, a ponto de gostar do mesmo garoto que ela, mesmo nunca tendo trocado uma simples palavra com ele. Pura ingenuidade infantil.

Nessa época, Sakura encontrou seu primeiro espelho. Espelho esse que mais tarde se tornaria sua maior rival.

Quando aqueles três nomes, ou pelo menos dois deles, foram anunciados no dia da escolha dos times, Sakura nunca estivera tão feliz. Feliz por estar no mesmo time de Sasuke, ou feliz por ter ganhado de Ino? Talvez os dois. Sua rivalidade com Ino fora ficando cada vez mais mesquinha e as duas nunca mais foram como eram antes, mas, mesmo assim, ela fora seu espelho.

Com o passar do tempo, Sakura amadureceu. Mesmo assim, seu pequeno amor platônico a acompanhou até onde esteve, mais madura, mais forte. E agora ela jurava que tudo não era simplesmente uma paixão infantil. De fato, não era uma paixão infantil, porque nunca fora uma paixão.

Julgar um sentimento que se tem por uma pessoa que nunca se quer se pronunciou, um sentimento tomado por desejo de vencer alguém conseguindo o amor correspondido não podia significar nada além de "pura ingenuidade infantil".

Como se não bastasse, agora ele a deixara. Mas, de fato, ele nunca estivera com ela. Pelo menos quando ele estava por perto ela podia realizar seus desejos adolescentes e apenas encará-lo. E mesmo que ele sempre se sobressaísse no que fazia, existia alguém que sempre atordoava a mente de Sakura.

Aquele garoto chato, barulhento e cheio de vida que sempre dizia que a amava. O que ele sabia sobre amor? Talvez, mais do que ela. Porque em seu caso, ele não precisava espelhar-se em ninguém, ele gostava dela pelo que era quando estava perto dela. E mesmo que ela nunca se importasse, ele nunca desistiu, não chorou, não baixou a cabeça, não se deu por vencido. Essa era a diferença entre os dois, Sakura perdia tempo.

E por que aqueles anos pareciam passar tão devagar? Por que dês de que ele se tinha ido tudo ficara cinza no mundo de Sakura? Todas as noites, ela via-se chorando, de cabeça baixa, vencida. Por ele, tudo por ele. E o que ele tinha feito por ela? Nada, bem verdade.

Fato.

Mas e Naruto? O que fez por ela? Talvez, tudo. A amou, a apoiou, fez com que ela sentisse um pouco do gosto de como é ser especial na vida de alguém, mesmo que ela nunca tenha percebido isso. Porque ele sempre estivera ao seu lado, mas ela nunca realmente olhara para ele.

E aquele garoto apesar de nunca aparentar, era sábio e bom com as palavras, depois de alguns anos fora, ele se tornara alguém de respeito e sabia o que tinha de dizer à Sakura, o que ninguém mais tinha coragem de dizer.

- Sakura, não perca mais tempo.

Naruto.

E como ele tinha amadurecido. Parecia mais imponente, parecia até merecedor de ser olhado realmente por Sakura, mas a visão da garota estava obstruída pelo tempo que ela perdia a dois anos, esperando todo dia que ele voltasse, dizendo-se totalmente apaixonada. E aquilo era como um veneno que a consumia por dentro, corroendo todos os seus ossos, deixando-a fraca. Ela era fraca, sempre foi.

E Naruto? Naruto sempre quis muito de sua vida. Queria brilhar, queria tornar-se alguém que protegeria a todos, na verdade sempre pensava em alguém mais quando sonhava, pensava em tudo o que o cercava. Também descobriu seu grande amor quando ainda era pequeno. Não sabia o que era amor, não sabia que amava, só sabia que aquela garota dos cabelos rosados o fazia sentir-se de um jeito que ele nunca se sentiu antes, e ele não precisava de ninguém para se dar conta disso.

Ela não era muito popular, sempre fora muito estudiosa e se sobressaía em alguns pontos, mas nunca fora um grande marco. Mas Naruto, ele nunca teve ninguém ao seu lado, todos sempre deram as costas a ele, porque ele era diferente. E sendo diferente, sempre deixava uma marca em todos que passavam por sua vida. Boa ou ruim, era uma marca.

E ele nunca teve um espelho. Nunca teve ninguém para seguir, somente a ele mesmo.

Tornou-se único do seu jeito. E quando os nomes, os dois nomes anunciados no mesmo dia de escolha aos times foram anunciados, ele sabia que se sentia realmente feliz, seu amor por Sakura nunca fora uma mentira. Era amor. Amor puro, que ele nunca sentira. Tudo era novo, tudo tinha que ser descoberto, e ele não perdeu tempo. Fora atrás de seu amor, tentou, não desistiu, nunca abaixou a cabeça.

E quando Sasuke se foi naquela fria noite, ele sabia que dali em diante tudo seria diferente com Sakura, ela iria tratá-lo como se não fosse nada. Mas, de fato, ela sempre o tratava assim. Nunca se quer se dignava a ter uma conversa com ele, ela estava completamente cega. Era fraca, mas Naruto sabia que por trás de tudo aquilo tinha ali uma grande pessoa, só esperando para sair, mas o tempo, o maldito tempo perdido a impedia.

E ele aprendeu e dizer o que queria, aquilo que ninguém mais tinha coragem de dizer à Sakura, mas ele sabia que tinha que fazer. Disse as palavras enquanto observava a expressão surpresa tomar conta da face da garota. E ela apenas abaixou a cabeça, não tendo o que dizer, sabia que era a verdade.

- Sakura, não perca mais tempo.

E quanto a Sasuke? Ele nunca se importou e nunca se importaria. Com nada, e Sakura fazia parte desse contexto. Seus objetivos eram claros e ele não deixaria nada ficar em seu caminho. Frieza e indiferença foram as maneiras que ele encontrou para tirar pessoas de seu caminho, e Sakura odiava o jeito como ele a tratava.

Sakura odiava as atitudes de Sasuke, e isso de certo modo a fazia odiá-lo.

E Naruto, nunca realmente se importou com o modo com que Sakura o tratava, porque ele nunca desistia, não sabia que amor era daquele jeito, ele não sabia amar, porque nunca fora amado.

E a cada dia que se passava, a frieza e antipatia de Sakura sobre Naruto o faziam perceber as tramas do amor, e o empolgava ainda mais a continuar tentando. E Sakura cada vez mais se assemelhava a Sasuke.

Nessa época, ela encontrou seu segundo espelho. Aquele a quem jurava amor, Sasuke.

Ela odiava as atitudes dele e de certo modo, agia como ele. Pura fraqueza. Passou de ingênua à fraca, e mesmo assim não se importava, continuava no mesmo caminho. Estava se tornando o que mais odiava.

A verdade era que ela sempre se tornava quem mais odiava, jurava ódio a Ino, jurava ódio às atitudes de Sasuke, e agora, era os dois.

Um dia alguém disse à Sakura que quando tentávamos girar uma torneira para um lado e ela não abria, o óbvio que deveríamos fazer era girá-la para o outro lado. E mesmo parecendo idiotas as palavras de Naruto, Sakura encontrou nelas mais significado do que poderia realmente existir. Se o caminho que ela seguia não a estava levando a lugar algum, por que não mudar o caminho? Mas era tarde, ela estava cega.

Ela não passava de um reflexo.

Para a sorte de Sakura, tudo na vida tem uma solução, mesmo que ela pareça impossível de ser alcançada, e aquelas palavras de Naruto, todas elas, fizeram-na entrar em uma profunda reflexão. Ela então percebia o quanto era fraca e ingênua, o quanto sua vida era vaga e não passava de uma simples imagem virtual de algo que já existia. Sua vida era um grande espelho.

Pouco a pouco ela foi percebendo em Naruto algo mais do que um simples menino barulhento. Ele não estava diferente, ela é quem estava diferente. Sua visão foi lentamente sendo desobstruída, o som dos passos de Sasuke saindo do grande portão de Konoha naquela noite eram lentamente substituídos pelas risadas altas e histéricas de Naruto, como se fosse um remédio. Por que não tentar?

E a cada dia sua doçura com Naruto foi aumentando, cada conversa, cada olhar, cada treino e cada missão parecia ter algo diferente e especial, ela se sentia diferente por dentro, mesmo que não mudasse por fora. E em seus mais loucos pensamentos ela chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de perceber que amava alguém por quem ela era quando estava ao lado dele, e não por quem ele era. Ele não era perfeito e nem ela, mas juntos, eles pareciam perfeitos.

A imagem de Naruto em sua mente cada vez brilhava mais, cada vez ela olhava mais para ele, achando aqui e ali novas qualidades que ela nunca percebera por nunca realmente olhá-lo de perto.

Os momentos foram intensificando-se daquela maneira e Naruto finalmente encantou Sakura, e Sakura sabia que não precisava espelhar-se em nada para saber o que sentia. Finalmente estava passando a ser ela mesma e a não odiar a si própria por ser quem ela não queria.

_"O tempo voa, não?"_

Ele finalmente aprendera a amar. E a vida de Sakura finalmente passou a ser mais que um reflexo para ser agora um tempo de felicidade em que cada momento contava, ela era única ao lado de Naruto.

Nessa época, ela aprendeu que não precisava de nenhum espelho.

Tal foi a surpresa de Naruto ao ouvir as palavras de Sakura ditas em seu mais doce tom, aquelas palavras reconfortantes.

- Eu não vou perder mais tempo, Naruto.

E apesar de parecer impossível, o sorriso nos lábios de Naruto alargou-se ainda mais ao ouvir as palavras, porque ele as entendera.

* * *

_Depois de mil anos (ta, exagerei) sem escrever nada, cá estou eu com um SakuNaru! Gostei do trabalho final e fiquei feliz por conseguir escrever com eles, porque eu sempre quis e nunca consegui! Sem querer me gabar é claro. Finalmente o bloqueio passou (e o tranco do primeiro colegial também, erc). Espero que tenham gostado!_


End file.
